


golden hearted king

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: you are the beating heart.





	golden hearted king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_as_fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/gifts).



your father is the backbone,

your mother was the mind.

(they say that's always the first thing to go.)

 

your father is a good man,

he didn't mean to leave you behind.

(for he knows what it is to be alone.)

 

your father loves his people,

though he isn't always kind. 

(that responsibility falls to you.)

 

your father was the backbone,

your mother was the mind.

 

you are the beating heart of your people.


End file.
